


Bigshot

by Umstrum



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hughie takes Starlights place, M/M, Superhero Hughie Campbell, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umstrum/pseuds/Umstrum
Summary: Robin was only the beginning. Just give it time, Hughie.





	Bigshot

**Author's Note:**

> There will be violence. Please be warned, people will be hurt.

As a rule of thumb, Hughie never spoke out, never for himself and rarely for others. So when he promised Robin, a week ago or perhaps even more, that he would ask for a pay raise; he never planned to go through with it. 

However, as the days passed he had second thoughts. Maybe it was himself or maybe it was Robin's urging, but Hughie found himself one foot closer to his boss. At a snails pace, each day another inch until finally he was there, within socially acceptable asking distance. His heart thudded, struggling to break free to leap out of his throat… and Hughie, Hughie couldn’t do it, couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and couldn’t get his mouth to open.

He panicked, backtracked further than an inch a day and found himself busy once more with the shelves. Some part of him, not as far back as he would hope, whispered traitorous things. That Robin would leave him, beautiful perfect Robin, the love of his life. Hughie was anything but ignorant, he knew how others stared at her.

She was radiant even in a crowd. She could easily find someone better, someone with a backbone, someone who could be the man she deserved. Someone who wasn’t Hughie. 

And it was a very realistic fear to him, though he could see the love in her eyes, could see as she genuinely laughed and smiled along with him. He could see that eventually she would leave him, perhaps not today, or tomorrow but someday. And on that day, Hughie didn't know what he would do, didn't know how far he would break.

Would he be the same man as he was today?

A chime and then “Excuse me, sir, I want you to schedule an appointment to come over and,” she paused in contemplation and then with a smirk in her voice “lay some cable.”

Hughie turned around, briefly forgetting everything and anything, his world and his eyes only on her. Being with her was something else entirely different from any past relationship he had. Robin was special, Robin was more, Robin was… 

“...and get an apartment together.” Her head tilted to look at him, eyes gleaming. It took him a moment to catch up. His heart however was a mile a minute, so fast he swears she could hear it herself. She grasped her hand in his, warm, soft, loving, and Hughie thought at that moment that he could never love a woman as much as he loved her. She made a passing comment, a joke, and...

“Hey don’t you dare besmirch Billy Joel…” his L trailed off and he just stared. One second and then the next. A beat, one, two, one… Hughie couldn’t breathe, could hardly think. What had, what?

“Robin?” He wanted to look around, could feel something wet on his face, splatter onto his lip, taste a metallic tang. “Robin…?” His vision, his hearing was going out, only static. Only one thing, he looked down, gripping two, still warm, arms. “Robin.” His voice got louder, he screamed for her, the only word he could remember. 

A voice in the distance “I’ve gotta keep going, keep going, keep…” it echoed in a loop. Still looking down at her arms. 

He could see that eventually she would leave him, perhaps not today, or tomorrow but someday. Someday. Someday she would just leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Robin's death scene short to hopefully convey how quickly and suddenly it happened (just like in the show) next chapter I plan on going more in depth with Hughie's emotions on the matter.  
Any sort of criticism is helpful, spot any errors tell me, if something seems awkward please, please tell me. Thank you for reading and maybe (strong maybe) reviewing.


End file.
